The Doom Patrol
The Doom Patrol is a super-hero group dedicated to stopping the evil organization The Brotherhood of Evil. History Since the day it was formed the Doom Patrol dedicated themselves to stopping the Brotherhood of Evil from taking over the world, their continuous efforts made them well known throughout the world, this eventually attracted the attention of a young super powered orphan named Beast Boy who sought to join them in order to make a name for himself. After he broke into their secret base, Mento, the leader, became impressed with Beast Boy's skills and he decided to make the young shape-shifter an official member of the Doom Patrol. During one mission the Doom Patrol set out to stop the Brotherhood from creating a black hole generator. The mission became more difficult when most of the Doom Patrol, except Beast Boy had been captured and when Beast Boy was ordered to stop the Brotherhood he instead chose to save his team. Because he disobeyed Mento’s orders to take down the Brotherhood of Evil before saving the rest of the Doom Patrol, a rift between the two formed. It’s not clear exactly when or what the reason for Beast Boy’s leaving was, but it seems that that rift has yet to be repaired. Beast Boy was sent a distress signal from Mento; after receiving it, Beast Boy went to rescue his old teammates. In the process, he, again, let the Brotherhood of Evil escape in favor of saving both the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans. After defeating the Brain and his second Quantum Generators, the Doom Patrol returned back to their headquarters. After becoming friends with the Titans, they parted ways with them and "Garfield" (Beast Boy's real name). Members The Doom Patrol consists of its leader, Mento, and other superhumans known as: Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man and, at one time, Beast Boy. *''Mento: The leader of the group, Mento is able to read minds and send out a kind of “brain wave” that will destroy things upon contact. He always has his mind set on his mission, and is willing to sacrifice his team mates for the mission knowing what will happen if they're not able to stop the Brain. *Elasti-Girl: Able to become gigantic at will, Elasti-Girl is considered to be second in command, and is Mento's wife. She respects all her team mates. She often argues with Mento, defending Beast Boy. Elasti-Girl is willing to sacrifice her life for their mission. *Negative Man: While not the most powerful of the group, Negative Man is able to separate himself from his body and become an ethereal being to infiltrate and destroy machines. He often helps the team when they have trouble with their surroundings. He's the one who stops the bombs from hitting his team mates. *Robot Man: A super powerful and invulnerable robot with the only human part being a brain; he’s what Cyborg considers an “early prototype” of himself. His downfall is that he has an off button. *Beast Boy'': The youngest member of the group, and the shapeshifter. He was sick and tired of Mento yelling at him, so he left the Doom Patrol and joined the Teen Titans. Other Appearances *The Doom Patrol made an appearance in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Last Patrol". Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Technologists Category:Doom Patrol